


Love you lots

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo he loves him.





	Love you lots

Oh, Baekhyun thought. I love him.

It wasn’t a surprise, really. Admiration, fondness, love; these were feelings he’d always associated with Kyungsoo since before he could even remember. But maybe for the longest time he’d always attributed that to friendship, some strong sort of bond reserved only for the title of best friends, or childhood friends, or high school friends. And it wasn’t like all of that was a lie. He’d felt that way, and he still feels that way, but now there was something else, a realization he couldn’t turn back from.

He loved Kyungsoo as a friend. But more than that. There had always been more.

“God,” Baekhyun said out loud. “I love you.”

Kyungsoo blinked. Instantly his cheeks reddened as he laughed. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Why not? I say it all the time.”

“Yeah, but. Like you mean it.” Kyungsoo shook his head as if to clear it. Baekhyun loved how he could hear the beginning of a laugh in Kyungsoo’s voice. “I love you, too. Now, can you please get up? We’re going to be late for Junmyeon’s party.”

“Help me, then.” Baekhyun stretched both of his hands to him, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before taking them both, tugging him up. At the last moment Baekhyun pulled him down, laughing when he tripped and squealed, hands moving to grasp Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“Baekhyun!”

“Listen,” he whispered confidentially. “I love you. Like a lot.”

Kyungsoo flushed. “I know.” When Baekhyun kept his hands firmly on his waist to keep him from standing, Kyungsoo whined, “we’re seriously going to be late, Baek.”

“Okay, but I have a suggestion.”

“Will it get us to Junmyeon’s house faster?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t want to hear it.”

“Go out with me,” Baekhyun said. And then he just looked at Kyungsoo, at the way his expression changed from exasperated to confused to overwhelmed. 

“Elaborate,” he said finally, and Baekhyun obliged.

“Be my boyfriend.” And then, as an afterthought: “Please.”

It was then that Kyungsoo laughed, shaking his head. “I love how you remember to say please _now_. It’s been what, five years since the last time you asked for something this nicely?”

Baekhyun scoffed. “Are you telling me you’ve been keeping track?”

“I need to collect data for future arguments.”

“What are you going to do? Whip out a notebook full of the times I didn’t say ‘please’ and use it against me?” Baekhyun was laughing. 

“You never know when it’ll be useful,” Kyungsoo protested. And then he smiled and just looked at Baekhyun, tilting his head with an expression that suggested affection, adoration, the overwhelming need to hold back laughter, one of the above or all of the above, before finally saying, “yes, Byun Baekhyun, I will go out with you.”

It was so hard to keep his smile under control and so he didn’t. When he started laughing Kyungsoo flushed, hitting him on the chest. “You’re so cute,” Baekhyun said in between the laughter, and Kyungsoo spluttered before finally extricating himself from Baekhyun’s hold.

“Never mind, screw you, I’m not going out with you anymore.” He started walking to the door, but Baekhyun could see the smile fighting it’s way onto his lips.

Scrambling to get up as Kyungsoo opened the door, Baekhyun put on his shoes and called, “Love ya, Soo!”

“Whatever!” Baekhyun grinned as he watched him get into the car without turning around, and ran to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Im sorry I’ve been working on a long Baeksoo fic but I’m not sure about it yet ;-;
> 
> In the meantime here’s a short one I found in my notes lol lemme know if I already posted this cuz it’s old but i don’t think I did 🤔
> 
> Okay until next time thank you all for your continuous support and your comments love you ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
